The Early Days
by SethBring
Summary: This is a Nekopara fanfiction on the backstory of when Kashou had first found Chocala and Vanilla with extra details and events.


I can't believe it hasn't even been much more than a year since I found the two. They were strays and couldn't even speak. I had taken them home, fed them, and made them part of my family. The other catgirls loved them and they were so young. Me and my sister Shigure had taken care of them, taught them, and they were soon a permanent part of our lives.

They are twins and their names are Chocala and Vanilla. I've cared for them day and night ever since I found them. I remember it just like it was yesterday. Me and my sister were walking home after shopping and heard a rustling. "Hm?" I said. "Let's check it out and see what it is," my little sister said excitedly. When we investigated we found two small catgirls, who appeared to be strays that were starving. "Oh my," I said. "They look really hungry, and I wouldn't want to leave a pair of catgirls as starving strays." "Let's take them home!" Shigure said. "They can join our family!" I smiled as she said that. "Well then what are you waiting for? Let's get these two to their new home."

When brought them back with us as the other catgirls we had looked with curiosity at the two."Look! Master brought two catgirls with him! Where did you find them?" one of them said excitedly. "Not right not Maple, they are starving and need food." I said. We got them food and water but they almost didn't eat. Everyone staring at them didn't help. Day by day went as they slowly grew more accustomed to our family's life. They started eating more and have gotten less frail. They even have started to learn how to speak with everyone. Me and Shigure were beaming with pride and hope.

But this hope soon left. Chocala and Vanilla grew extremely ill and couldn't move or eat. We had nothing we could use to help to I rushed them a clinic. It was the next morning that I got word that they were gonna be fine and that I had brought them in time. All of my worried left me as I heard that on the phone. "Master, is Chocala and Vanilla gonna be all right?" our youngest catgirl, Coconut, said. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." She looked at me with a smile and those cute blue and orange eys of hers. "Yay! I'm really happy master knew what to do to help them. You're the best master ever!" She hugged with tightly. "I'm just glad they're ok, I was worried sick about them too." Shigure walks in. "So, how are Chocala and Vanilla?" "They'll be fine. We can go pick them up in a few hours so they can rest a bit longer." I said with a smile on my face. "Great! I was really worried and couldn't sleep," she said with a happy expression. "I can't wait to see them all better again!"

After picking up the two after their ailment, me and Shigure went shopping to make them something special. "Hey brother," she says. "Are you really happy about Chocala and Vanilla?" "Of course I am, them and the others and you mean the world to me, so when these things happen and they turn out fine, I get really happy," I said without a doubt in my mind. "Now let's get something and head home." When we got back Chocala and Vanilla were playing with the others. "We're back! And we brought something special today." I'm suddenly on the ground as they all tackle me trying to get me to play. Even Chocala and Vanilla were in on it. "We taught Chocala and Vanilla more today!" Azuki, the oldest, said. " they even know how to greet you, watch!" I listen as Chocala and Vanilla, in unison say, "Hello master." I had the biggest grin on my face at the time. "Congratulations! That's great that you two can say much more." After putting stuff away we all play for a bit then get ready for dinner.

"Since today we celebrate Chocala and Vanilla's good health, we're having salmon and beef with rice. " Yay!" they all said in unison. After dinner they all headed to bed and so did I. "Wow I'm glad we found those two, they have been an absolute gift to this family," I said to Shigure before going to bed. "I can agree with you on that, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us," Shigure calmly says. "Good night brother, and have sweet dreams." She walked out of my room and headed to bed. I agree with her, I can't wait to see what the future with those two added will be, but I bet it's gonna be great.


End file.
